


Bounded

by Bounded



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, High School, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bounded/pseuds/Bounded
Summary: Shikamaru is on the brink of failing out of school. Jock, genius, and school heart-throb Neji has been assigned to give him private tutoring in two subject areas; Calculus and Biology. After one tumultuous session, how will their lives change? Note: Shikamaru is a junior (17 years) and Neji is a senior (18 years).





	1. The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Well...this is only my second story ever. First slash one. I got into the Neji/Shika fandom last month but I've already ran out of stories :(. In this fic Neji is 18 and Shikamaru is 17.

“If A is bounded the number sup A is called the radius of convergence of S. If A is unbounded, we say that S has inﬁnite radius of convergence...” Neji stopped speaking and started to once again glare at the boy sitting next to him.  
Slouched down in his seat, head back, eyes closed – Nara Shikamaru was the picture of laziness. Neji felt his left eye twitch in annoyance as a soft snore escaped thin lips. It was 4:10, they only had 20 mins left and he was sure that once again the freshman had learnt nothing.  
“Stop staring, you’re ruining my sleep”, came a mumbled voice.  
Lazy…  
“We’re supposed to be studying - not sleeping.” Neji said agitated. Nara was the first tutee he had that seemed to really not give a shit. Most of the students he tutored before were, at the very least, motivated to not fail their next exam for fear of being held back. This was already their fifth meeting and the most he had gotten from the Nara was complaints about how troublesome he was being.  
Shikamaru opened one eye and glanced down at the book, “You can move on from this chapter. It’s easy - I already know everything.”  
…delusional…  
Neji couldn’t help but snort, “Really? You think it’s easy.”  
Shikamaru give him a blank stare “Yes.”  
…cocky…  
“If it is so easy, then why are you failing the class? According to Asuma-sensei, your dead last.”  
Shikamaru let out a huge sigh. “I’m not dead last. Naruto does at least as bad as me if not worse.” he said sticking his nose up in the air.  
…and irritating!  
Why was he the one stuck with the Nara? Neji must have done something horrible in his last life!  
Neji raised an eyebrow, even Nara should know that comparing himself to the other bottom feeder of the class wasn’t a good argument.  
“You are not going to ruin my record. All the students I’ve tutored have passed their classes. If you know…”  
“Troublesome.” Shikamaru said with a huge sigh interrupting Neji. “What’s with the stick up your ass anyway? It shouldn’t matter to you if I fail or not. Just think about it like this – if the teachers can’t get me to care, there’s no way you can.”  
Neji’s eyes narrowed, “I do not have a stick up my ass! Unlike you, I actually get laid!” Neji’s eyes widen fractionally as the words left his mouth. Damn the Nara! How does he always manage to get under my skin?!?  
Shikamaru smirked sitting up, “Me thinketh, thou doth protest too much. I didn’t realise you were so touchy about your sex life Hyuuga. What’s the matter? Girlfriend not putting out?”  
“Why? Are you offering?”, Neji allowed himself to take in Shikamaru. He was not gay, but there was something cute about the tan skin, slender figure, pointy thin pink lips  
Now it was the Nara’s turn to blush. “Stop staring! Anyway, I bet that I can get you off faster than any girlfriend you’ve ever had!”  
Neji snorted, “I doubt your virgin mouth is capable of anything. Besides, why would you do that?”  
“Easy. If I win you need to do all my calculus homework this semester.”  
“No.” Neji deadpanned.  
“Why? Don’t think you can last?” Shikamaru asked as he leaned forward, head tilted to the side and a smirk on his face. “Think of it this way, win or lose you get a free bj. Besides, your excitement is already showing.”, he said nodding down towards Neji’s lap.  
Neji shifted uncomfortable. How was he hard already? He licked his lips as he started to actually go through all the blow jobs that he had gotten so far. This was a bad idea. He glanced at the clock. It was 4:20. Could he do it? He felt his cock give another interested twitch. Damn it!  
“Do we have a deal?”  
Neji looked again towards Shikamaru, “7 mins. The fastest time I’ve gotten off is about 7 mins.”, the words tumbled out of his mouth. “Beat that and I’ll do your homework for a month.”  
“A semester. Take it or leave.” Shikamaru leaned back crossing his arms.  
This was a very bad idea. “Fine”, Neji growled out, “It’s a deal.”  
Shikamaru looked towards the clock 4:23. Wordlessly he got off his chair and nudged Neji to turn his chair towards him.  
“I’m not gay.” Neji felt that he had to say that out loud.  
This was a very, very bad idea.  
Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, “Me neither.”  
Neji nodded his headed shakily.  
Shikamaru glanced at the clock again, “It’s 4:24. We’ll start timing from now.”  
With that he reached out his hand and unzipped Neji’s pants. “Well, I guess that answers one question.” He rubbed Neji slowly through his boxers with one hand as he nudged Neji to raise his hips with the other.  
Neji raised his hips as Shikamaru grabbed his pants and boxes and tugged them down in one swift movement.  
Settling back down in his chair he felt a soft hand grab his member and begin to rub. Neji had to suck in a breath as his eyes fell close.  
Shikamaru moved his fist up and down, swiping his thumb gently across the tip. Fuuuuuuuccccckkkkk he was leaking precum already. He tried to open his legs wider. Damn it! He should have taken off his pants and boxers properly.  
Suddenly Neji felt a hot, wet cavern engulf him. His hands clenched, he grabbed on to the sides of the chair, his hips lifted off involuntarily. More, he need more.  
Mmmmm… Shikamaru started moaning around him. Fuuuuucccckkk the vibrations were almost overwhelming!  
“Please Shika”, he heard himself beg as he grabbed the head in front of him.  
“Please” he didn’t know what he was begging for, he didn’t care at the moment. All his focused was down south and on the mouth that surrounded him.  
A hand moved to cup his balls, squeezing and rubbing them roughly.  
“Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Fuck!”  
Neji looked down. Seeing the Nara’s mouth stretched around him, eyes closed in ecstasy, hands rubbing his balls…. it was too much!  
“SSSSHHIIIIIIKKKKKAA”Neji came with a scream. Shikamaru stayed kneeled down in front of him, sucking the last drops out of his sensitive member. Neji could help rocking into the cavern. A shiver made its way over his body. He could definitely spend the rest of his day here.  
All too soon, Shikamaru stood up slowly and headed over to the waste bin at the upper right side of the room. Neji watched as Nara spat out his cum. He felt a weird twist in his gut, those lips…that mouth…. ‘Next time he’s going to swallow’, thought Neji darkly. He felt his dick give a weak twitch in interest. Fuck …he wanted to go again.  
Suddenly he realized that a hand was waving in front of his face. Shaking his head, he noticed that Shikamaru’s lips were moving.  
“Huhhh?”  
“I said that I won.” Shikamaru was smirking again. “5 minutes 23 seconds.” He glanced down at Neji’s lap. “You should pull those back up”  
Neji stood hastily, tucking himself in, and fixing his clothes. Shikamaru grabbed his books and stuffed them in his bag. “The homework is due this Thursday. I expect you to be finish with it by tomorrow. I can swing by your locker and collect it after school.” And with that Shikamaru left.  
As Neji watch the retreating figure, he could stop his heart from racing with the thought of their next meeting. He wasn’t gay, he knew that, but damn if Shikamaru didn’t give a hell of a blow job.


	2. The Plan

Neji felt his left eye twitch as the wailing continued to get louder.

**_“My most Youthful Rival, I beg your forgiveness!”_** , cried a green spandex wearing youth as he clung to him - almost as if he thought Neji was about to die.

_Damn the Nara, it was all his fault._

Who was the idiot that thought it was a good idea to schedule P.E. class first thing Wednesday morning?

_‘If I ever find out, I would make them regret it.’_ , thought Neji darkly.

Of course, he got no sleep last night. Instead, he tossed and turned the entire night thinking about what had happened during the last tutoring session.

_Why did he do it? Did it mean anything? If it did, what? Does he want to do it again? Would Shikamaru?_

_Damn the Nara!_

_**“I shall do 500 laps around the track as punishment for what I have done and if I cannot complete 500 laps, I shall do 800 pushups, and if I cannot…”** _

_‘Please go. Just leave me alone.’,_ Neji felt confused. He wanted to be by himself to search though his feelings. It was distracting. It was why he was lying on the floor injured with Lee clinging to him.

“Lee calm down. Just give him some room to breathe, I’m sure he’s fine.” Tenten said, pushing the distraught boy away.

_**“Yes!! This is what youthful self-improvement is all about! We must always ask for forgiveness for our wrongs and seek to improve ourselves”,** _ their sensei shouted, striking his nice guy pose.

**_“Hai, Guy-sensei”,_ ** responded Lee with tears streaming down his face.

Sitting up, Neji couldn’t help wincing at the pain in his ribs.

“Tenten, Lee, take Neji-san to the nurse’s office. The three of you may be excused from the rest of the class.”

“Hai”, the three responded as Lee and Tenten went to Neji’s side lifting the boy up.

As they walked to the office, Neji couldn’t stop him mind from once again going back to his situation. He didn’t know if he wanted to do _**that** _ again, but he did know that he wanted to get back at Shikamaru. It was embarrassing. He felt his cheeks heat up as his mind wondered back to yesterday.

_“SSSSHHIIIIIIKKKKKAA”Neji came with a scream as Shikamaru stayed kneeled down in front of him - sucking the last drops out of his sensitive member. Neji couldn’t stop himself from continuing to rock up into the hot cavern._

Why did he have to shout the assholes name? Why did he have to beg? Neji hadn’t seen Shikamaru since the incident but hoped that the Nara felt just as conflicted as him.

_**“My youthful rival, you are flushed with fever. Even when sick you attend school. I have indeed chosen the most inspirational rival.”** _

Neji shook his head quickly, “I’m not sick”, he mumbled out embarrassed at having been caught, “I just didn’t get any proper sleep last night.”

Lee and Tenten were the closest things to actual friends he had. The other people that hung around him seemed to be only interested in his name, looks, or popularity. It was annoying and wearisome. That said, he wished that it was just Tenten that followed him. He doesn’t think that he could handle long periods with Lee.

“You don’t just seem tired, Neji. At least not to me. What happened? You’ve been distracted the whole morning”, Tenten asked with an inquisitive look on her face.

Forget what he just though. He wished that Guy-sensei had allowed him to hobble to the nurse’s office by himself. “I’m fine.”, Neji insisted through clenched teeth.

“Look we’re here, already. The two of you can head back, I’ll be fine by myself.” Neji pushed away from his two friends opening the office door and wobbling inside.

The nurse did a quick check-up before confirming that he had indeed bruised his ribs. Giving Neji an ice-pack, the nurse informed him that he was lucky not to be seriously injured and told him to be more careful next time. He was to ice his ribs on and off for the next 48 hours. The nurse had also given him ibuprofen and told him he could take the rest of the day off. Neji refused. He had never missed school before and refused to start today. Of course, that meant that he was stuck in the room with two annoyances that refused to leave him alone. Lee refused to leave his side because of some missed placed guilt and Tenten refused to leave because he had somehow managed to pique her curiosity.

“So it’s not about the upcoming midterms, nor is it about your shot at being valedictorian, nor where you’ll be attending university ….is it because of Shikamaru-kun.” Tenten said looking directly him.

“Fuck” he hissed. “Why would you say that?!?”

The girl gave him an evil look, “So it is about Shikamaru-kun”, she said with a smirk.

Neji spluttered. “I did not say that!”

“Let me see.” the girl said, tapping a finger to her chin thoughtfully, “You always complain about him ever since you started tutoring him. Yet, it’s almost third period and you still have mentioned him- not even once. You also just got very flustered by me merely mentioning his name. You can’t deny it Neji. I’m right, aren’t I.”

_**“I understand now! The youthful passion of love burns through you! That is why you were distracted in our fight!”** _

Neji grabbed hold of Lee's mouth to shut him up, “Hold up a minute. Fine! I admit it’s because of Shikamaru, but” he emphasized, letting Lee go, “it is not because of that.”

“So, why are you distracted by him then?” asked Tenten

Letting out a long-suffering sigh, Neji decided to tell them the truth – well….at least part of it.

“Shikamaru and I made a bet yesterday and I lost. Now, I have to do his Calculus homework for the entire semester.” Neji said dejectedly. Grabbing his bag, he took out the homework he had completed the night before and tossed it to them. “Here, I have to give this to the Nara today.”

“Ahh, so it is not the youthful passion of love, but the youthful passion of rivalry.” Lee said looking at the paper.

“What was the bet about?” asked Tenten.

Neji sighed again, “I prefer not to say, but I want to get out of this. I’m too busy to do someone else’s homework for an entire.”

“Why don’t you challenge him again.” Lee questioned, “I’m confident that you can win your next match.” “I want to, but I don’t think he’ll go for it.” They all sat down, contemplative looks on their faces as they tried to think of a solution.

“I got it!”, shouted Tenten suddenly, “You said that Shikamaru-kun was lazy but cocky, right?”. At a nod from Neji, she continued “So, if you challenge him in something that he’s confident in, he’ll want to prove himself. Of course, it’ll have to be something that we know you’re good in, too.”

“But I have no idea what he’s into.” Neji pointed out.

“Not a problem. We’ll just have to do a little bit of research.”


End file.
